Useless Love
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Sasuke, the god of war, is assigned a wife. This wife, like others, is a proud believer in true love. Now, Sakura, the goddess of love, must show Sasuke how important love is. Sasusaku
1. Meeting

Stupid mortals...always getting into trouble.

I don't see why my father allows some of them to be gods or goddesses... some of them were and still are so immature. Like Gekkahyoujin, Itachi's son. Sometimes I wonder how the god of the sun could be related to the god of love.

My father, Fugaku, had just called me back up to Tentou, where all the gods and goddesses that don't care about war (like me) dwelled. Every time he thinks he has found the right female, Kami (my father, the ruler of Tentou) would assign them to be my apprentice for a few days and see if the woman can stand to be around a war god...me.

I personally think the idea is stupid...why go through all the trouble when I'm the god of war, with no love at all? As I step into the golden walls of Kami's room, I saw a pink head standing out of place.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-sama," the woman said. "I am Sakura, the goddess of peace and beauty..."

And that was all I heard. What was my father thinking?! She's the exact opposite of me...too optimistic. Doesn't this girl know that the only thing I actually care about is war, betrayal, and hate? What an annoyance.

"Sasuke, this is your wife-to-be...get to know her for a few days," my father said.

Oh, crap.

"Sasuke-san, can you show me around here? I know where Master Itachi's and Gekkahyoujin's quarters are, but I don't know most of the universe," the idiot pink stated.

She looks attractive, but I don't think I really like her. Who cares about love? Certainly not me!

* * *

The new goddess (who had just drank the immortal juice yesterday, I found out) was very curious about heaven. I hated the fact that she was always so happy...what had a simple human done to be worshipped? I loved how she was scared when I took her to my third of the world- the afterlife.

I can tell she was scared, it was so amusing! But somehow, she managed to lighten the spirits up a little, much to my dislike. I could also tell that behind the charming smile, she hated me. Deeply. I was her complete opposite, she knew, and she didn't enjoy the thought of marrying me. Well, let me tell you, the feeling is mutual.

The spirits in the underworld liked her. My kingdom was actually...happy? No! This is out of porportion!

Sakura is a total idiot. I hate that happy attitude- if she's the goddess of love, then why doesn't she "love" me enough to know that I hate her?

And the wedding is in a few days? I'm going to miss it, I have a war to lead. You'd think my own father would know that...but apparently, he doesn't. Either that or he doesn't care, but I'm placing bets on the latter of the two.

"Sasuke-kun," Pinky said. "How come this place is so dark?"

"The world can't always be happy," I answered proudly.

"Oh, but if only people would just try to understand each other-"

"Everything would be better? No, Sakura-baka, this world is not 'happy' as you try to imagine it. You're just a useless goddess...So what if you're also smart? Love is stupid and useless, just like you."

"Excuse me, Sasuke!" Did she just yell at me? Every other goddess who wanted to be in her spot would be sobbing, then would resign and disappear. "Without love, this world would just be death! Just because you have noexperience doesn't mean you should insult it!"

The pinky stomped away, huffing angrily about stupid wars and hatred.

Good, she was a worthy love goddess. You won't believe how many women have been in her place and have disappeared into the stars just because I told the that they were useless.

So I guess this means Test 1: Complete.

* * *

**Hiya! **

**Okay, so this just popped into my head during Orchestra, and I couldn't help but write it!**

**To clear any confusion:**

**Sasuke has was born into his title, but Sakura was a human with a past so tragic that Mikoto, the goddess of pregnant mothers and the Earth, felt pity for her and begged Fugaku to let her be a goddess.**

**This will get better, I promise!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	2. Test 2

**I am dedicated to this story...I thought it was lame at first, but I guess the new ideas just kind of popped up constantly...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto...**

* * *

Okay, I take back the whole "this goddess is worthy" crap. When she saw how ruthless I was and that I didin't care if people died in wars, she cracked.

"Sasuke, you bastard! How could you not care the slightest bit?!" If there was something that I hated more than peace, it would be the goddess of peace, love and all that mushy crap being the reason for my horrible hearing...

"Well, at least she's not crying and complaining to Otou-san about this like the other idiots..." I mumbled.

"What did you say?!" she screamed in my ear.

Unexpectedly, she punched me square in the face. So much for being anti-violent...She hissed and walked away to Otou-sama knows where.

Troublesome women, causing me to sound like Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru_

_God of Wisdom_

_Married to Ino, goddess of spring_

_One baby goddess: Midori_

I was ready, flowers and all, to apologize like I did every time this happened. I expected to see a goddess clad in black with red, puffy eyes or no goddess at all. But instead, I saw a happy and very energetic goddess who had a smile plastered onto her face.

Okay, so I looked at her clothing, expecting complete black and gray. I was surprised, again, when I saw a yellow kimono with sakura blossoms at the bottom and a pink obi with a red outline. And her hair? Beautifully bright and shiny in a bun.

I felt defeat, holding the flowers up to her. She smiled and took them into her hands.

"Sasuke, have you seen Naruto-kun? He was supposed to meet me here a few minutes ago."

"No, why do you want to see him?" I asked, trying to hide the obvious anger (-coughjealousycough-) from showing.

_Naruto_

_God of Bonds (who occasionally blesses ramen stands)_

_Married to Hinata, goddess of children_

_Twins: Isamu and Kumiko_

_Apprentice: Konohamaru_

"He told me that my bonds would be very close with every one here, particularly you! And...I would still be a main goddess even if you choose not to marry me. Naruto-kun wanted to introduce me to a few gods and nymphs. I've already met Chouji and Shikamaru."

_Chouji_

_God of Food_

_Single_

With that, she walked away, wondering where the blonde idiot was.

* * *

Naruto and I met up at his section of Tentou. We were friends, so he didn't piss me off...in a way.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Has Sakura passed the second test yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't even started on it yet, dobe. And I'm pretty sure she isn't going to pass." I am such a liar. I was annoyed. Sakura and I just had a long argument about how I supported having multiple wives. Apparently, Sakura got jealous (I was very happy) and stomped off after another painful punch to me.

"But...I think Sakura-chan will pass. I know what the second test is too, teme, and I secured her bonds with you. That's why you guys had that argument earlier on."

"Dobe, what do you mean? I swear by the Kawa no Saiken (River of Bonds) that I'm gonna rip your guts out if you did what I thought you did!"

"Gomen ne, teme, but I can't reverse it..."

If you're wondering the "what he did" thing is, it's an unbreakable bond, as in...lovers. Yeah, go on, laugh. The god of war is gonna fall in love with some new goddess, just because his bonds were tightened.

"Why, dobe?" I took a deep breath to make sure I wouldn't really rip my best friend's guts out.

"If you want to know so badly, fine. I feel pity for Sakura-chan. She's never had a close bond before as a human. See, she said that if your father would let her get a close bond, she'd remain a goddess. The thing is that she doesn't remember that part of the deal. Now, your father is making you guys get married for the bonds. And as for why Fugaku-sama wants her to stay as a goddess, it's because your mother begged him to."

"Why would she do that? Okaa-san never pities anyone unless..."

"Yeah, that's why. Sakura-chan...her parents...You see, her dad was an abusive alcoholic, and he left her mother to die in the streets. Well, her mother left for good to Kami-sama knows where, and left her with her father. It was because the mother couldn't provide much, not even shelter, so... And...well, you should know the rest."

* * *

**_Other Important Gods and Goddesses_**

_Neji_

_God of Betrayal_

_Married to Tenten, goddess of weaponry_

_Multiple children_

...

_Lee_

_co-God of Youth_

_..._

_Kiba and Shino_

_Gods of Living Creatures_

_..._

_Fugaku_

_God of Rulers_

_Married to Mikoto, goddess of the forgotten, healing, and women (old nymph)_

_Children: Itachi (older) and Sasuke_

_..._

_Itachi_

_God of the Sun_

_Married to Hana, garden nymph_

_Children: Gekkahyoujin, Midori, Shou, Saboru, Shiro, Hitomi and Ayaka, Reika and Manabu, Kiiro, Aki_

_Apprentices: Moegi and Udon_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was in her room, crying a bit. I could tell that she didn't know I was here. And by here, I mean right behind her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What?" She didn't sound sad at all.

"Why were you crying?"

"Our argument...It was so HILARIOUS!"

Great, so Test 2: Complete.

* * *

**HI!!!!**

**In case you were wondering what test #2 was, it was to see what would happen if Sasuke were to have multiple wives. It was also a test to endure emotions of sorrow.**

**I wanted to add the part at the end because...I got bored and decided that test 2 was good enough. This is not a good chapter (in my POV) and I'm still trying to get more reviews, ideas, and advice...which reminds me...**

**Thank you for your awesome advice, xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx_ ! It was veeerrrryyyy helpful!_**

**pinkmuffinz  
**


	3. Test 3

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. There were a lot of relationship problems, and I found no motivation whatsoever. I'll completely bore you out with a rant at the end, but I guess it's worth listening to.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so proud of this story! But I'd appreciate it if you could reach 10 more reviews this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I didn't care about who Sakura hung out with at first. To tell you the truth, I seriously thought she'd be gone by now.

But now that Sakura has passed the second test, she has three more left to go. Her chances to stay here were increasing, and the person she hung out with was going to be a (big) influence on how she was going to act.

If she hung out with Ino all the time, I swear she's going to be even worse than she is right now. Before you know it, I'll be the one who's gonna be following her orders, like that Shikamaru does to Ino.

If she hung out with Hinata, she'll be stuttering and have no backbone...Oh my God, what if I get punished for abusing her?! I swear, it's because Mom's going to beg Father to punish me. She's too overprotective of the goddesses.

If she hung out with Tenten, she'll have no reputation on her own. Personally, I have nothing against her, but she's only a small goddess who only became a goddess because Neji asked Mikoto to let her be one.

I didn't care if she hung out with my friends. I knew they how they would act since they knew we were already engaged.

"Sasuke? Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Yes?"

Sakura looked at me, concerned.

"I'm going to Mikoto's chambers for a few hours; she called me there. See you later."

"Hn."

* * *

"Yes, otouto? Why have you called me down here? You know I have duties on the sun."

My older brother smirked down at me, seemingly amused that I needed his help.

I scowled back.

"I need you to...help...me with Sakura's next test," I answered.

We didn't hate each other or anything -- it was just the way siblings act, you know? The whole I-hate-you-but-your-still-the-best-brother-ever relationship?

"Alright, what do you need?" he frowned.

I think he was expecting something like creating a drought in one land or causing no daylight in another land.

"Gekkahyoujin."

* * *

It really surprised Itachi when I said I needed his first son. The only one who remained a baby. The one who was titled "Cupid the Great" by humans and "Crybaby-Aniki" by his ten siblings.

"Sakura? Are you in here?" I asked, stepping into her chambers.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"she asked softly.

"Oh."

"Please be quiet, I'm babysitting Gekkahyoujin tonight. I just rocked him to sleep a few minutes ago."

"Ok. Was he a lot of trouble?" I needed to ask her. I want to make sure my children would get the same care.

"Of course not. He's adorable, Sasuke."

Without noticing it, we had inched closer together, and we were about to kiss. I leaned in a bit more and...

Damn.

"Duty calls, Sasuke-kun. I know how exhausting it must be to have to sort out all these wars and all, so I'll have tea waiting for you once you come back."

Hitting two birds with one stone. Ha.

Test 3: Complete (Take care of children)

Test 4: Complete (Sensible)

* * *

**I'm actually happy I updated this. I had a fever, and this kept bothering me. I'm still not feeling too well, but I really wanted to type this up and post it!**

**Okay, so I'm really far away from home, and my friends are all sleeping while I'm writing this. We can't talk or chat... Eh.**

**So 15 reviews?**

**pinkmuffinz**


	4. Rejected

**I need to practice the violin and piano today, but...**

**The update is late, I knew. Please forgive me (again) and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not today, fellas.**

**

* * *

**

The war was disastrous, destroying ten villages and taking many lives. This wasn't as bad as the wars before, actually. Back then, warriors died alone, villages were burnt to the ground, and little girls were raped brutally.

I tried not to think of Sakura being one of those in the war in her past life. Keyword: tried. No matter what, I kept fighting, but not for my own bloodlust.

No.

It was for Sakura this time, even though she wasn't even involved in this. Instead of heading back up to my home, I decided to rest on earth, under a tree. The smell of blood still clung to my robes, and my sword was completely crimson.

My guard was completely down, and I wouldn't trade the world for this relaxed feeling.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep...

* * *

"Wh...Why? Sasuke..."

Normally, I would have loved waking up like this. Hearing Sakura's voice...

Except she sounds sad, depressed this time. I jolted up and saw the most horrible sight in the world: a naked woman on top of me who wasn't Sakura.

Sakura was standing off to the side, tears filling up her eyes. The look was horrible, like she was ready to run away at any moment. The naked woman (nymph...?) stared at me with orange lustful eyes. The eyes weren't comforting and caring like Sakura's; they were hot and sexy, but not loving.

I quickly pushed the woman away and grabbed Sakura, the both of us disappearing to my room. At the moment, I couldn't care less for the naked woman on earth.

Pulling her down to my bed, I hovered above her and carressed her cheeks softly.

"Sakura, you will not cry. I'm innocent, and that woman pushed herself onto me when my guard was down. I will only take you as my bride, and no one else."

Her hands flew up to her eyes in an attempt to hide her tears from me, but I wouldn't allow it. I held her wrists together and pulled them down, then sat her up and kneeled in front of her.

It's time.

I pulled her hads into mine and kissed them.

"Our relationship will face more problems like this one, but we'll have to stand strong together. You've already passed the tests that we originally planned out for you, and for me to see your reaction in a situation like that makes me feel..."

I nuzzled into her lap, but I was sure to not muffle my words.

"...Now, I can't think of being with anyone but you. What have you done to me?...Marry me, Sakura. Become my wife and bear my children."

Imagine my surprise when she lifted my head and kissed me. At first, it was just a peck on the lips, but I, being the god of war, turned it into a heated, passionate kiss/make-out session. Sakura pulled away from me after a few mintues and shook her head in the negative.

"Sasuke-kun, it's nice to know that you would marry me without passing the last three tests, but I want to know you more. You know, I've always wanted to go on a date on earth..."

"Hn."

Dammit!

"If it's a date you want, it's a date you'll get! Tomorrow at sundown, wear your most exquisite gown and meet me here."

"Hehe, thanks Sasuke-kun."

She leaned over to give me a hug, and I did all I could to cherish the moment.

"Alright, but be ready to be surprised when you see me."

With a wink, she left the room and left me alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it okay? Yeah, this was rushed, but expect more. Visit my profile to see whn the soonest update date is for my stories!**

**Please remember to review and give me suggestions for the next chapter...**

**pinkmuffinz**


	5. Nothing Without Love

**I don't get it...There aren't any reviews for We Are Family! I updated yesterday, just a heads-up. :(**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto today, pinkmuffinz...not ever.**

**

* * *

**

She's **late**.

Expect to be surprised? Is this what she means by it?

Just as I was leaving the shade of the trees, I felt someone tackle me to the ground.

_Hard._

I mean, my guard was left down and all, but...That person had no right to tackle me, the god of war! As I turned around, about to curse the person to an eternity in hell, my lips were brutally kissed. Of course, being the Great Sasuke, I enjoyed it and kissed back. When I pulled away, the faint smell of roses and cherry blossoms mingled in my nose, and I smirked up at Sakura.

"Hey, it's not nice to tackle someone like that, you know?" I joked.

"But you're Sasuke-kun, you con't enjoy nice." She poked my nose teasingly and jumped off of me.

"Heh, you're right. C'mon, let's go."

As we vanished into the air, I took a real good look at Sakura. She was wearing western evening gown that was pink with real roses sewn onto the hem. It had the same pattern along the skirt as the pattern on her usual traditional kimono. She must've felt my stare because she poked my arm and pointed to her face.

"I'm up here, Sasuke-kun," she said.

I pulled her flush against me as we landed in the middle of a grassy plain, covered with flowers and trees. We walked into the meadow, the most romantic place someone could ever be. Sakura seemed to really like it, seeing as she just totally left my side to run over to an apple tree. The soft beams of sunlight that hit her face made her look all the more lovelier.

She sat down, leaning against the tree, and smiled at me. I smirked back and lied down in front of her and cushioned my head on her lap.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me about yourself," she whispered.

"Myself? I have a brother; you know Itachi already. Ever since I was born into the world, I've worked hard to best Itachi. It never happened."

Sakura's eyes glowed with curiosity, which made me laugh.

"What?" she asked, blushing.

"Tell me about you. Don't you know how to take turns?" I retorted in mockery.

"Fine. Let's see...My mom was always ill. I had two brothers, but they were so engulfed in their studies that...that they were never home with me. Even though they expected me to know everything, I was never able to get into school."

She stared off into the sky, as if she were living that life all over again. Her hands smoothed out my hair and massaged my scalp. I practically purred in response.

"Wait...your father couldn't make enough money?"

I poked her forehead and kissed her hands.

"No. I don't recall ever seeing my dad, actually. I'm pretty sure he died a few months after I was born."

"Oh." We sat in silence as Sakura smoothed her hands over my shoulders, then my chest.

"S...Sakura, stop that." Her nails grazed over my abdomen and she kissed me.

"No, Sasuke-kun. I don't wanna..."

I pulled her in for a deeper kiss, then let go abruptly. "Seriously, stop!"

She played around with my hair for a little bit before taking her hands off and sighing. "Fine, but...can I ask you something?" she mumbled into my ear.

Now what? If she was gonna reject me...

"Sure, what?"

"Um, ano, can I try to take the last test? Please?"

I gaped. Why would any woman in their right mind want to even try? Sakura had come closest out of them all, but was she trying her luck?

"No, I won't allow it."

Sakura's cheeks puffed up (cutely) and she growled.

"But why not?" she looked desperate. What's she trying to prove to me? "Sasuke-kun, if I can't pass the last test, then there's no dignity. I would feel so humiliated!"

We had a glaring contest, and, of course, I won. However, Sakura pulled the dirtiest trick in the book - she pouted! And, like any other man, I gave in and nodded. "Fine, be that way. If you're harmed or if you fail, I'm still going to make you my wife, though."

"Fair enough."

We shook on it and resumed conversing about our pasts.

* * *

That night, I laid on my bed and reconsidered the deal. This test wasn't any more of the mushy shit. No, this is real, hard-core endurance that rips you apart emotionally and physically. Would Sakura be able to take it? I had my doubts, and I was restless.

Then again, I'd still get to marry her even if she got injured. For once in my life, I had mixed emotions. What if this test was too much for her? What if she kills herself and gets rid of her immortality? What would become of me then?I knew I wouldn't be anything without Love; Sakura made sure of that. I wouldn't put up with anyone else, that was for sure.

No, what was I thinking? She's Sakura! She'd be able to handle it, right? And even if she couldn't, she still wouldn't do something so stupid as killing herself. Either way, she'd still be mine. I'll make sure of it.

"Dammit, what the hell have you done to me?" I mumbled before falling into slumber.

* * *

**Um, okay...sort-of cliffy. Please review! **

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
